dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Captain Ginyu
Captain Ginyu is a character in the manga Dragon Ball and the anime Dragon Ball Z. Although he is not directly a part of Freeza's army, Captain Ginyu was the leader of the elite mercenary Ginyu Force and the most powerful warrior employed by Freeza with a power level of 120,000. Ginyu's name is a derivative of the word "gyunyu" which means "milk" in Japanese. He was originally voiced by Hori Hideyuki in Japanese and Dale Kelly in the dub, but after Kelly left the series, he was voiced by Brice Armstrong. In the Ocean Group dub he was voiced by Richard Newman. He is the only member of the Ginyu Force to not be killed by Vegeta. Biography Namek Saga After learning that Vegeta is on the Planet Namek, also trying to gather the Dragon Balls, and that his strength is growing rapidly, Freeza has a bad premonition about the saiyans and decides to send for the Ginyu Force so as to not take any unneeded chances. The force arrives five days later and are sent off by Freeza to capture Vegeta, kill his two companions (Kuririn and Gohan), and recover the Dragon Balls that Vegeta stole. Ginyu and his force quickly track them down and find all seven Dragon Balls with them. At first Ginyu plans to defeat Vegeta himself but the remainder of the force complains that they'd like the opportunity to fight and Ginyu concedes, allowing them to deal with Vegeta and the others while he brings the Dragon Balls back to Freeza. Once Ginyu transfers the Dragon Balls to Freeza, they find that they can't use them. Remembering that one of the nameks had earlier told him that he wouldn't get his wish, even if he got all the balls, Freeza deduces that there must be some secret to using them. He checks his scanner for any living nameks and finds a few in an area that his forces didn't attack. Ginyu volunteers to force the secret out of them, but Freeza decides to go himself and assigns Ginyu to guard the Dragon Balls in the meantime. Captain Ginyu Saga He isn't there for long before Jheese, one of the members of the Ginyu Force, comes to retrieve him, stating that an incredibly powerful warrior (Goku) had arrived and now Reacoom, Butta and Gurd were dead. While Jheese wants to warn Freeza, Ginyu doesn't want to risk his reputation and decides to go himself to deal with the problem after having Jheese hide the Dragon Balls. When he and Jheese arrive Ginyu determines that the fighter who defeated his men can hide his power level and pegs Goku to be around 60,000 instead of the 5,000 that his scouter shows. He quickly dashes in to start the battle when Goku is distracted momentarily by Vegeta's leaving, landing an elbow to Goku's face. They continue to fight and Ginyu is surprised when he realizes that Goku is faster than him. He manages to capture Goku in a full nelson, but releases him when he realizes that he only caught Goku because Jheese interferred, blocking Goku's path with a ki attack; he admonishes Jheese for this, threatening to kill him if he does it again. Ginyu tells Goku that he realizes Goku still isn't fighting at full strength, likely because he wants to conserve for an upcoming battle with Freeza himself. He warns Goku that he isn't to be trifled with like that as he also has the ability to raise his ki and asks Goku to power up to his maximum, stating that it's likely to be around 85,000; he is therefore shocked when it goes up to 180,000 and asks if Goku is a Super Saiyan. Ginyu is initially distraught by this discovery and is further surprised when Goku tells him that he doesn't want to kill Ginyu, asking him to leave the planet instead. Ginyu begins to laugh at the situation and, after giving his scouter to Jheese, suddenly impales himself in the chest with his fist and uses his secret technique to switch bodies with the stronger Goku. He leaves the now crippled Goku, who inhabits Ginyu's old body, and takes off with Jheese to wait for Freeza at his ship. When he arrives, he finds that the Dragon Balls have been dug up and is soon confronted by Kuririn who, naturally, assumes that he's Goku. Ginyu questions Kuririn and learns that he was not able to actually use the Dragon Balls before Gohan shouts out that it's not actually Goku. Ginyu then punches Kuririn and reveals who he is before attacking both Kuririn and Gohan; his fight is interrupted when Goku arrives and confirms that they switched bodies. Goku also tells Kuririn and Gohan that since he's having such difficulty using Ginyu's body, the reverse must be true as well. Ginyu scoffs at this and raises his power level as high as he can take it, but Jheese confirms that it's only 23,000. Ginyu now finds himself on the receiving end of a thrashing, unable to cope with Kuririn and Gohan's fighting abilities; his situation is compounded when Vegeta, after killing Jheese, attacks and quickly cripples him. As Vegeta charges in for the killing blow Ginyu attempts to switch bodies with him, this plan backfires when Goku leaps in the way though, causing him and Ginyu to return to their original bodies. Ginyu's not deterred by this though and makes a second attempt to switch bodies with Vegeta but Goku again interferes, this time throwing a frog in the path of his beam. Trapped in a frogs body, Ginyu is unable to use his body changing technique and hops away, fleeing as Vegeta threatens to step on him. Later a wish is made on Namek's dragon Porunga to transport everyone on Namek to Earth. This wish likely included Ginyu. Anime filler After Goku and Ginyu switch back to their original bodies, Ginyu allows Vegeta to pummel him for a bit in order to weaken his body even further before attempting to switch it for Vegeta's. Bulma finds the Ginyu-Frog soon after he is placed into that body, and as he follows her around, showing intelligence, she grows semi-attached to the frog and builds it a voice translator; Ginyu wastes no time and immediately swaps bodies with her. Ginyu, now in Bulma's body, goes off to where Gohan, Kuririn and Piccolo are watching Goku and Freeza fight. While watching the fight, Bulma, now in a frog's body, tries to tell Gohan that it was really her, but in that body, Gohan wasn't able to hear what she was saying as he was hear her croaking. After learning that it was Bulma in a frog's body, Ginyu attempted to fight Kuririn, but somehow got tired. However, he uses his body-switching technique on Piccolo, not before Gohan manages to throw Bulma through the process, restoring them back to normal. Ginyu does survive the planet's destruction, and winds up living on Earth being chased around by a female frog; he eventually becomes the leader of a pond and is a viewed background character from time to time for comedic enjoyment. He then spends the rest of his life among the normal earth-frogs in the frog pond at the Capsule Corp. He supposedly dies a natural death and is restored to his former body in the afterlife. Captain Ginyu makes his final appearance in Dragonball Z in Hell, with his body intact. He is seen with the other Z villains watching Goku in the final battle with Majin Buu. He cameoes later in Dragonball GT in front of Lord Emma's desk in Hell and as a frog again in Fusion Reborn. In Dragon Ball GT, he has a small cameo in the Super 17 Saga during Goku's battle against 17, as all the Hell residents are returning to the check-in station. Abilities * Miky Cannon * Body Change * Neck Break (Dragon Ball Arcade) * Processed Power Crush (Budokai 2) * Ginyu Strike (Budokai 2) * Ginyu Special (Budokai 2) * Strong Jersey (Budokai 3) * Self Harm (Budokai Tenkaichi) * Parmesan Shower (Budokai) * Underground Uppercut (Sagas) * Painful Awakening (Ultimate Battle 22) * Ginyu Dynamite Blast (Ultimate Battle 22) * Cross-Hit Surprise (Ultimate Battle 22) * Energy Beam (Legend of The Super Saiyan) Category:Characters Category:Freeza henchmen Category:Extraterrestrials